Watch Me Burn
by frostburns
Summary: She needed help. He was the only one who could help her. And yet all he seemed to be able to do was stand there and watch. Maybe one day, when she needed him most, he would finally be able to help her. Maybe it would be okay in the end. / Jack and Elsa / In which she needs someone to remind her that she is loved./


**A/N: So um hi. This is a story. I, uh, hope you enjoy it and sorry about the ending...**

* * *

It really was never supposed to be this way. He was never really supposed to fall for a girl who didn't even knew he existed. That had never been the plan.

But it happened. And sometimes, things like that happen. Sometimes it was okay. Sometimes it wasn't.

This time, it really wasnt.

He watched her and she was in pain. She was lonely and she was sad. _Oh-so sad._

He couldn't _stand_ that.

He watched her cry. He stood there, perched on the windowsill and looked at her helplessly. He wanted to take her into his his arms and tell her that everything would be okay somehow.

But he couldn't.

And that killed him. It tore at his heart everyday. He could not do _anything_ to help her. _**Anything**_.

So all he could do was watch. The tears rolled down her pale cheeks. Small whimpers escaped her mouth and she was shivering. She was cold.

"Elsa, _please._" a voice from the other side of the shut door said.

"_Let me in!_"

"Go _away._"

"_No."_

"Fine. Then stay out there. I'm not opening it. I'm _not_."

"Okay."

More sobs came from the pale faced girl. She buried her face into her hands and cried even more, louder this time.

He watched her shoulders slump and her back arch. And then he decided he did not want to watch any more. No he was _done_ with just watching her all the time. He wanted to do something. He was going to do something.

But the question was, _how?_

His mind swirled around.

Then he knew what must be done.

He jumped down from his spot on the window and onto the fluffy white snow beneath him. He bended down and took a handful of snow and shaped it into a snowball.

Then he aimed at the window.

He launched.

The snowball hit the glass with a loud, _thud. _If that didn't get the girl's attention thehe didn't know what did.

He rose up to the window again and the girl approached his position but she made no sign that she did, indeed, notice him.

She opened the window and looked out. Her head went right through him.

"I'm going crazy."

"No! You're not"

"Godammit I'm going crazy."

"No listen-"

"I'm imagining things. I knew it. This is the first phase."

"If you just listen-"

Before he could finish she slammed the window shut. Right on his face.

This was not how his plan was supposed to work.

* * *

_Ice shot through her hands and the man in front of her smiled darkly. _

_"Oh, so you want to play this game."_

_"No. Get away from me please!"_

_"This is how it starts."_

_The man yanked up the brown-haired girl and held a knife to her throat._

_"No!" she screamed_

_"Yes." _

_"Please no! I will do whatever you say! Just please. Don't hurt her."_

* * *

She woke and gave out a shrill scream.

No one came. No one was there to comfort her. So she stood there. Her mind killing her each second that passed by.

_no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no please_, she mebtally screamed.

She let out a sob.

"_Please. _Is _anybody_ out there?"

"If there is, I _kind of_ need you _right now_"

* * *

Yes. There was someone out there.

No. He couldnt help her.

* * *

That was what the man with the dark eyes _loved_ to hear.

He loved her fear.

He loved every second of it.

He loved her.

For all the wrong reasons.

* * *

He went out for a walk that night. He needed to clear out his mind. He needed a plan. A plan to get her to see him. He needed one and quick. She needed his help and fast.

Yes. He loved her.

He loved her and he wanted her to know.

And knowing she didn't know that at this very second was heart-breaking to him.

She deserved to know.

* * *

"You're going to be a queen."

"I am aware of that."

"Mom would be proud."

"Yes, I'm sure she would."

"Dad would be proud too."

"I'm sure he would be proud too."

"I'm proud."

That caught her by surprise.

"Yes. I'm sure you are."

The girl urned to leave but the soon-to-be queen stopped her.

"Wait!"

"What?"

"I-I'm, I'm proud of you too."

"Really? Why?"

"Because you managed all this time without me."

"Oh. Well the paintings are fun to talk to I guess."

"Oh."

Silence filled the air.

Then the girl that talked to the paintings left.

* * *

And then she was alone again.

"Ah! The kingdomof Arendelle will finally have it's queen!"

"Yes! The castle gates are about to open."

"Hurry! This hasn't happened in a very long time! We mustn't be late!"

"Come on then!"

* * *

He watched the whole kingdom fill into the palace and wondered what was going on. He flew on passed and landed onto a window. Then he saw. He saw the girl.

Then she saw a man. The man was putting a crown on the girl. It didn't take him long to realize that the girl whom he had grown to love was now queen.

She was now queen of Arendelle.

He loved a queen.

But it's not like that would make a difference.

* * *

She stood there at the front of the room, viewing the action of the party. Couples were dancing and having a very good time.

She sipped a glass of champagne and smiled at the people who came up to her to tell her positive things.

They said she would be a great queen.

But she didn't really think so.

But it was still nice to hear.

Then the queen's sister came up.

"Hello Elsa. You look beautiful."

"Thank you, you look lovely as well."

"Hmm, amazing party isn't it?"

"Yes, I suppose so."

"I would like for you to meet Hans."

"Hello Hans, lovely meeting you."

"We would like to get married."

* * *

"No."

* * *

That's when the darkness kicked in.

When he decided to strike.

* * *

The man made his way up to girl who had demanded a blessing of marriage, and yanked her to his body.

"What? let me g-"

"I would like evrybody's attention please."

Everybody turned and gasped at what they saw.

"Yes. Yes. I know, I know. I do look quite scary. But you shouldn't fear me."

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Pitch Black or if you must call me, the bogeyman. I'm sure most of you know me."

The girl was gasping and flailing for breath but his grip was too tight.

"Now I come for one thing."

Pitch turned to the queen.

"_You_."

* * *

He pointed at the queen.

She stood still. Almost as if she was frozen.

"Then let her go."

"If it's me you want, then let her go."

"No I'm afraid that I know what you are up to."

"And what exactly is that?" the queen asked still trembeling.

"Your ice is very powerful my dear queen. I'm afraid the only power I have is the darkness."

* * *

_Power_

* * *

Everybody looked at her strangely, they knew absolutely nothing of the power the queen possessed.

But he did.

"Oh- I'm _sorry_. I was not aware the queen was keeping this a secret. In that case why don't _you_ tell them my dear lady."

_No_,she mouthed. They mustn't know.

"Okay then, I see how it will be. Why don't you just _show_ them, my love."

He held the knife to her throat.

That was it.

He wasn't going to get away with it.

A great white flash went off and ice struck him.

But it also struck her.

Right in her heart.

* * *

**A/N: THERE WILL BE MORE SO DON'T WORRY. ACTUALLY YES WORRY. IF THIS GETS A FEW REVIEWS I WILL UPDATE SOON. I WILL UPDATE EVEN IF IT DOESN'T LOL BUT STILL. OKAY BYE IM SORRY IT SUCKS OKAY BYE.**


End file.
